En la misma habitación
by feratomico
Summary: Si estas en la misma habitación con quien te gusta, puede que pase algo, sobre todo si pasa varias veces.
1. Juego

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños no mios. Y tecero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su carácter porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

* * *

Ésta tarde Allen y Lenalee fueron llamados por el supervisor Komui, quien tras una muy completa explicación de la misión en turno los envió a cumplirla.

La misión en cuestión se trataba de una bastante fácil... en teoría, solo recuperar una inocencia causante de situaciones "paranormales" por así decirlo. Una vez en el lugar y tras seguir el rastro de las historias de la gente del lugar nuestros jóvenes protagonistas rápidamente consiguieron encontrar la inocencia después de vencer a algunos akumas, así que decidieron emprender el viaje de regreso a la orden oscura, dirigiéndose a la estación de tren.

-Fue una misión sencilla, ¿no Allen?- Lenalee inició la charla con el inglés, que se notaba de alguna forma inquieto.

-Si, bastante para lo que regularmente nos pasa, 'sobre todo a mí'- respondió el peliblanco con un suspiro -pero es agradable que sea de ésta forma- finalizó con su habitual sonrisa, que fue correspondida de igual forma por la chica que caminaba a su lado.

Al llegar a la estación encontraron su, hasta el momento, mayor obstáculo, y es que en la taquilla había un cartel de aviso en el que se informaba que no habría trenes hasta el día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos- comentó Allen señalando lo evidente a Lenalee, que solo asintió y emprendió nuevamente la marcha, ésta vez de regreso hacia el pueblo donde habían encontrado la información para hallar la inocencia.

-Parece que no podía salirnos todo perfecto por una vez, ¿verdad?- le comentó Allen a Lena.

-Eso parece, pero aún así sigue siendo una misión bastante agradable hasta ahora- contestó la china, ésta vez con una expresión notablemente mas contenta, después de todo a ella no le desagradaba para nada pasar tiempo con Allen, es más, últimamente lo disfrutaba bastante. La expresión que mostraba Lenalee también le resultaba agradable a Allen y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Después de caminar unos veinte minutos al fin llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron a una posada relativamente grande y por ser un pueblo pequeño la convertía en la única del lugar, en la que pidieron una habitación para cada uno de ellos, así encontrándose con su segundo traspié de la tarde: no quedaban dos habitaciones disponibles sólo una individual debido a que se avecinaba el festival del poblado.

Para cualquier exorcista habría sido fácil usar la influencia de la orden para conseguir habitaciones, sin embargo eso era algo que no hacía sentir cómodos a nuestros protagonistas y decidieron tomar la habitación disponible, mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación Lenalee se notaba ahora bastante nerviosa, cosa que notó Allen.

-¿Pasa algo Lenalee?- preguntó sinceramente el inglés.

-¿¡Eh!.. ¿por qué lo preguntas Allen?- respondió la china denotando mas su nerviosismo.

-Pues porque pareces bastante tensa- Allen fue directo al punto, y Lenalee decidió no darle rodeos a la situación.

-Es que... pues tenemos una habitación individual y... ésta debe ser la primera vez que voy a compartir la cama con un chico que no es mi hermano Komui- dijo Lenalee mientras sus mejillas y las de Allen se ponían rojas como tomates.

-Bueno pues... yo dormiré en el suelo- afirmó Allen rápidamente, mientras Lenalee entraba a la habitación y suspiraba.

-Parece que eso no hará falta, mira- dijo ella mientras señalaba hacia un costado de la habitación donde se encontraba un sillón que aparentaba ser bastante mas cómodo que el suelo.

-Perfecto, entonces yo tomaré el sillón- dijo rápidamente Allen gracias a su caballerosidad natural, mientras recibía un gesto de desaprobación de Lena, inconforme con la decisión.

-Gracias Allen, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mi, yo puedo usar el sillón y tu la cama- respondió Lena haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

Normalmente Lenalee no rechazaría la oferta de dormir en la cama, sin embargo no deseaba que Allen la tratara de una forma especial, quería ser tratada con igualdad específicamente por el joven inglés.

-No puedo aceptarlo Lenalee, para mi está bien el sillón- dijo una vez más Allen, aunque sorprendido por el comentario de su compañera.

-¿Por qué no Allen?- preguntó Lena acercándose al inglés.

-Pues porque... es lo que debe hacer un caballero para una dama- respondió Allen mientras Lenalee le tomaba una mano.

-Sabes Allen, no quiero que seas un caballero, ni quiero que me trates como una dama, quiero que me trates como los amigos que somos, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Pero...- trato de contestar Allen, mientras Lenalee lo miraba a los ojos -está bien- al final Allen dijo suspirando -pero como mi amiga te pido que te quedes en la cama ésta vez- dijo Allen intentando que de esa forma Lenalee aceptara la oferta.

-Buen intento, pero me parecería mejor si lo decidiéramos de una forma mas justa- señaló Lenalee intentando ahora que Allen aceptara -¿qué te parece un juego?.

-Está bien, ¿te parece bien elegir Lenalee?- comentó Allen esperando que ésta vez Lena aceptara la propuesta, pero no esperaba el juego que elegiría la asiática.

-Bien, entonces elijo un juego de cartas- dijo sonriendo Lenalee mientras mostraba un mazo de cartas a Allen -el que gane se queda en la cama y el perdedor dormirá en el sillón- sentenció Lenalee, mientras disfrutaba del triunfo de su pequeño plan contra Allen, ya que si todo marchaba normalmente ella perdería y el inglés ocuparía la cama.

-¿Blackjack está bien?- Allen decidió el juego, después de todo le parecía el juego en el que Lenalee podría ganarle mas fácilmente, eso si no lo traicionaba ése instinto ganador/tramposo que tenía por culpa de su 'maestro'.

-¡Perfecto!, justo ahora te iba a decir que es lo único que sé jugar- Lenalee fingió emoción, para tratar de ocultar que lo esperaba y que de hecho se había preparado separando y guardándose un par de cartas de bajo valor bajo la manga de su abrigo: un dos y un tres, suficientes para quedar lejos de los veintiún puntos, aunque de todas formas sabía que Allen probablemente haría lo posible por perder.

Allen tomó las cartas de la mano de Lena y se apuró a revolverlas, claro que no se esperaba que la chica con rostro de ángel fuera a hacerle trampa, así que no las revisó.

-¿Te parece bien que yo reparta?- si Lenalee no se negaba Allen tendría ventaja, o eso pensaba él.

-No, mejor ponlas sobre la mesita y cada uno toma su par de cartas- la china no le permitiría ventaja y menos desventaja al inglés, así que le quitó las cartas y ella misma las colocó sobre la mesa, mientras él no tuvo mas que aceptar.

-Bueno Allen, que sea un solo juego y sin excusas- señaló Lenalee mientras tomaba su par de cartas y las miraba: un diez y un as, un blackjack en toda regla, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, si fuese un juego normal habría logrado lo que pocos: vencer a Allen jugando cartas.

La sonrisa de Lenalee le daba cierta confianza a Allen, ya que probablemente para él, ella tendría buenas cartas, así que mientras la chica veía sus cartas Allen se acercó a tomar las suyas, Lenalee permaneció aparentemente mirando sus cartas, pero en el momento que Allen desvió la mirada para ver sus cartas, Lenalee aprovechó para rápidamente cambiar una de sus cartas por las escondidas, y Allen sin siquiera sospechar de ella.

-Dos dieces, me quedo- dijo Allen mientras le mostraba sus cartas a la china.

-Un diez y un tres, así que debo tomar otra, que es un... ¡siete!- empate y su expresión casi la delata, pero se contuvo -y un... - ésta chica si que tenía suerte le salió otro as y con eso otra vez hubiera ganado, ésta vez su expresión si cambió por una de incredulidad.

-¿Me ganaste?- preguntó Allen mientras sonreía, mientras ella le mostraba la carta.

-Un dos, y te salvaste por un punto Allen- Lenalee ejecutó a tiempo un cambió por la carta que aún tenía en su manga y con eso Allen había ganado el derecho de dormir en la cama.

-¿Segura que no quieres dormir en la cama?- Una vez mas el inglés cuestionó a la china tratando que aceptara la oferta.

-Segura, acordamos que no habría excusas, ¿verdad?- fue la respuesta de Lena fingiendo molestia.

-Está bien, pues entonces... -Allen fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de su estomago -entonces, ¿me acompañas a cenar?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano a la chica mientras se le enrojecían las mejillas.

-Claro, pero después de eso a dormir, tenemos que irnos temprano.

-Entendido.

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes abordaban el primer tren, el que los llevaría de regreso a casa, se notaba entre ambos un ambiente bastante relajado, solo opacado por el hecho de que Lena tenía leves ojeras en el rostro y se tocaba la cintura a cada momento.

-Allen, ¿me harías un favor?- dijo Lena mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Cuál?- contesto Allen mientras hacía lo mismo.

-¿La próxima vez me dejarás dormir en la cama?- dijo casi en un ruego mientras se frotaba la espalda debido a lo incomodo del sillón.

-Lo haré, si tu también me prometes algo- dijo Allen mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-Si... ¿de qué se trata?- Lena pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-La próxima vez no harás trampa- Allen siempre mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿¡Te diste cuenta!- dijo la chica con sorpresa.

-Fue bastante obvio- Allen provocó el sonrojo en Lena.

-Emm... ¿podrías enseñarme?- la chica preguntó tratando de minimizar el asunto.

-Claro.


	2. Calor

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Y tecero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su carácter porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

* * *

Una vez mas Allen y Lenalee fueron enviados juntos a una misión, éstas eran cada vez mas complicadas debido a la gran cantidad de demonios que eran enviados por el conde del milenio, pero una vez mas nuestros protagonistas se encontraron en una misión fácil, sólo que fue porque no hubo inocencia en el lugar indicado.

Ésta vez los chicos fueron enviados a una zona del mundo bastante cálida y peor aún, en pleno verano.

-¿Hace mucho calor, no, Lenalee?- nada como decir obviedades para iniciar una conversación, y por supuesto Lenalee lo único que atinó a hacer fue contestar con una sonrisa.

-Si... y los uniformes no son de mucha ayuda... menos el tuyo- comentó ella mientras miraba el largo abrigo del uniforme del chico -mírate, debes estár empapado de sudor- señaló Lena divertida.

-¡Pues no sería el único!- respondió Allen estrechando sus ojos y causando que Lenalee sonriera otra vez.

-Tienes razón, en este momento me encantaría tomar un baño con agua fría- dijo ella entre suspiros mientras jalaba el cuello de su uniforme tratando de refrescarse un poco por dentro de su ropa.

-Pues démonos prisa en encontrar un sitio para bañarnos y pasar la noche- dijo Allen mientras tomaba una de las manos de Lena y comenzaba a andar mas rápido, y de paso causando un rubor disimulado de calor en la cara de ella.

Después de un buen rato caminando, al fin los jóvenes exorcistas se encontraban en la recepción de un hotel dónde Lena fue la que se dirigió al empleado.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿tiene habitaciones libres?-.

El hombre era un sujeto de mediana edad que parecía estar bastante desesperado por el calor, y que después de mirar de arriba a abajo a los chicos respondió, pero no con muchos ánimos...

-Buenas tardes, claro que tengo- el sujeto llamó a otro de los empleados, para darle una llave e indicándole a donde llevar a los exorcistas, quienes rápidamente lo siguieron hasta la puerta de una habitación que el empleado abrió deprisa.

-Servidos jóvenes, ésta es su habitación- el empleado les invitó a pasar con una seña.

Allen y Lenalee entraron y se miraron entre sí un poco avergonzados, y Allen se dirigió al empleado.

-Disculpe señor hay un error...- pero el empleado no lo dejó terminar y se adelantó a responder.

-Si lo que buscaban era una habitación con una sola cama debieron decirlo en la recepción- concluyó el empleado y rápidamente salió del lugar, mientras ambos chicos se habían puesto completamente rojos por la insinuación que acababa de hacer el empleado, por lo que solo se pudo escuchar un sincronizado "eh" de parte de ellos, a quienes solo les quedó resignarse.

-Por lo menos ésta vez son dos camas- dijo Allen tratando de sonar conforme, mientras recordaba la vez anterior que compartieron habitación. Éste último comentario del inglés provoco que Lena se tocara la espalda baja y sonriera.

-Ya que tocas el tema, me debes una lección de 'jugar' a las cartas, ¿qué te parece si lo haces ahora?, claro que después de tomar un baño- Lena alegremente se lo propuso al joven quien amablemente aceptó.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron un baño... por separado, después Allen cumplió su promesa de enseñar a Lena a 'jugar' cartas, claro que con algunos problemas dada la 'inocencia' de la china quien no podía ocultar su nerviosismo al hacer trampas, pero al final lo logró.

Todo esto mientras la temperatura no descendía, es más parecía hacer mas calor que por la tarde, lo que provocó que al llegar la hora de acostarse ambos optaran por ropa ligera para dormir.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando el calor se sentía demasiado para ser de noche Allen se despertó debido a que su ropa estaba bastante húmeda por sudor, así que encendió una pequeña lámpara para buscar algún cambio de ropa para poder regresar a dormir cómodamente, al hacerlo no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su compañera quien también estaba sufriendo los efectos del calor, ya que las mantas con las que debería estar cubierta Lena estaban en el suelo, lo que dejaba a Allen una muy buena vista de la joven china que llevaba un short un poco holgado y camiseta blanca ademas de unas calcetas cortitas, casi la misma ropa que llevaba el, pero el no llevaba nada en los pies. Allen pudo notar que las partes de la piel de Lena que no estaban cubiertas estaban un poco húmedas, así que lo único que pensó hacer por ella fue levantar las mantas y ponerlas sobre la cama cerca de los pies de la chica.

Al acercarse Allen y estar junto a Lena se detuvo un momento para observarla y no pudo evitar acordarse de esas veces en las que Lavi los molestaba con esas preguntas relativas a: "¿qué hacen cuando los mandan en pareja a las misiones?", esas preguntas que hacían sonrojar a ambos y por ello sonrió mientras pensaba en lo linda que se había puesto la chica últimamente.

-Allen...- susurró la chica, pero fue suficiente para sacar a Allen de sus pensamientos creyendo que la chica había despertado.

-Eh...lo siento- dijo Allen mientras daba la vuelta, se dirigía a su ropa, tomaba una camiseta seca, la cambiaba por la que llevaba puesta y regresaba a su cama, claro que él había sido bastante inocente y ni siquiera pensó que Lena hubiera dicho su nombre mientras dormía, así que se acostó e intentó dormir, pero la incomodidad por el calor pudo mas, se quitó la camiseta y ésta vez consiguió dormir.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Allen se había quedado dormido cuando nuevamente hubo movimiento en la habitación, aunque ésta vez de parte de Lenalee que también era victima de la temperatura, ella también tenía el problema de la humedad en su ropa y también pensó que lo mejor sería cambiarse la ropa antes de volver a dormir, así que después de encender una lámpara se dirigió hacia su equipaje pero se distrajo al pasar junto a la cama de Allen y ver que el chico estaba casi desnudo por lo que no pudo evitar detenerse para observarlo, después de todo era el chico que le gustaba y no estaba nada mal físicamente, de hecho el torso de Allen no le era indiferente a Lena quien ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo alguna vez antes y formaba parte de los recuerdos mas 'apreciados' para la china, pero ahora lo tenía frente a ella mientras Allen dormía y solo estaban ellos en la habitación.

Lenalee estuvo un par de minutos mirando a ese chico, ese chico protagonista de sus fantasías románticas, pero que en la realidad solo ocupaba la posición de amigo, pero que le provocaba la sensación de que él también deseaba algo mas que eso, y después de pensar en ello decidió avanzar hacia él, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su compañero y se animó a acariciar el pelo del inglés, mientras estaba llena de nervios pensando en que diría si Allen se despertaba, ya que si eso pasaba ella tendría que explicarle por que estaba allí, también una parte de ella deseaba sinceramente que despertara, tal vez así tendría el valor de decirle su sentir. Después de algún momento de acariciar suavemente el pelo del chico llevó su mano a recorrer el rostro de Allen deteniéndola sobre su mejilla, en ése momento la idea de besar al chico fue lo único que cruzó la mente de la chica, pero Allen giró y quedó dándole la espalda a la china, eso provoco que Lena comenzara a pensar de forma un poco mas normal, concluyendo que cuando decidiera hacerlo debería ser de frente y además Allen tendría que estar de acuerdo, después de todo no deseaba aprovecharse del inocente Allen, aunque tener su cuerpo semi-desnudo junto a ella era una tentación bastante grande.

Lenalee se levantó de la cama de Allen y se dirigió a la suya olvidando completamente el motivo por el cual se había levantado, pero a medio camino se detuvo, regresó junto a Allen, se inclinó junto a él y le besó la mejilla, rozando levemente la comisura de los labios del chico pero fue un beso bastante rápido apenas para que Lena pudiera quitarse la tentación de haberlo tenido tan cerca, dio vuelta y en su camino a su cama piso algo suave, la camiseta que Allen se había quitado para poder dormir, la levantó y aunque pensó en lo perverso del acto no pudo evitar acercarla a su rostro y aspirar el aroma de la prenda.

-Si tu no la necesitas... yo sí- Lena susurró a Allen que seguía dormido, después se cambió la camiseta por la de Allen y se acostó a dormir plácidamente mientras respiraba el aroma de la camiseta de Allen.

Cuando Lena se despertó por la mañana Allen ya estaba levantado.

-Buenos días- saludó el inglés, mientras observaba a la chica.

-Buenos días Allen, ¿pasa algo?- Lenalee trató de sonar normal, pero le era difícil debido a que Allen tenía el torso descubierto.

-En realidad nada importante- Allen no dejó de mirar a Lena.

-Entonces... ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Lena ya avergonzada por la forma en la que Allen la miraba.

-Es que estaba buscando mi ropa y no encontraba una de mis camisetas...- eso fue suficiente para que Lenalee se acordara de lo que traía puesto -...pero ya sé donde está- Allen terminó la frase sonriéndole a la china que ya estaba con las mejillas coloradas, pero ella respondió sonriendo al inglés.

-Lo siento Allen, lo que pasó fue que durante la noche me desperté por el calor y quise cambiarme de ropa, pero cuando me levanté estaba tu camiseta en el suelo, y como tenía mucho sueño y quería regresar rápido a la cama pues decidí ponérmela para dormir- rápidamente la china justificó la posesión de la camiseta del inglés, pero no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de nerviosismo -pero no te preocupes, te prometo que después de lavarla te la regreso-.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por eso- Allen se acercó a la cama de la chica -pero creo que deberíamos apurarnos para volver a casa- concluyó mientras le ofrecía la mano a Lenalee para levantarse.

Una vez listos Allen y Lenalee se pusieron en camino a la orden, aunque durante la mayor parte del trayecto los pensamientos de ambos estuvieron concentrados en los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido cuando despertaron durante la noche.


	3. Frío

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños no mios. Y tecero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su carácter porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee trataban de abrirse paso a través de una fuerte ventisca y del suelo cubierto de unos veinticinco centímetros de nieve, buscaban algún lugar para refugiarse del helado clima al que los habían enviado y así llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, en el que no había una sola persona, aunque para ellos eso era bastante lógico debido a esos demonios a los que habían conseguido arrebatar un trozo de inocencia, pero sólo después de una batalla tan espectacular que no puedo detallarla, era fácil saber que los habitantes del lugar habían huido por el miedo.

Lena había perdido su abrigo en la batalla, así que en ese momento tenía puesto el abrigo largo de Allen y él solo llevaba su chaleco como protección ante el frío, por ello en cuanto pudo Lena tomó de la mano a Allen y lo jaló hacía las puertas de las casas tratando de encontrar alguna que se hallara abierta, lo que logró hasta después de muchos intentos, una vez dentro de una de las casas Lena rápidamente se quitó el abrigo.

-Toma Allen, póntelo rápido- Lena le ofreció el abrigo al chico.

-No.. no hace falta, no tengo tanto frío- respondió amablemente el inglés, pero Lena lo miraba reprobando su respuesta.

-Allen, ¡estás temblando!- la misma Lenalee se encargó de ponerle el abrigo a Allen quien se sentó en una silla.

-Gra... gracias- dijo el inglés mientras sentía el calor de Lena en el abrigo, y también notaba el aroma de la peliverde.

-No, gracias a ti, estuviste todo este tiempo sin abrigo solo porque yo perdí el mío- Lena hablaba mientras se acercaba a la ventana a observar el clima -parece que nieva mas fuerte que antes, que suerte que encontramos éste lugar- después de unos momentos ella regresó junto a Allen -¿estás mejor?-.

-Si, ahora ya no tengo tanto frío, pero ahora la que tiembla eres tu- Allen señaló las manos de la chica, donde se notaba que Lena sentía frío.

-Yo.. no..- pero Lena fue interrumpida por un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estomago del inglés... y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el chico se ponía rojo -tal vez si buscamos algo para comer podremos soportar el frío- la chica le tendió la mano al chico para levantarlo de la silla y dirigirse ambos a la cocina a buscar comida.

Ésta situación, de Lenalee y Allen juntos en una cocina era una que se estaba tornando bastante frecuente en la orden oscura a partir de la misión anterior, Allen se había convertido en algo así como ayudante/sujeto de pruebas de Lenalee mientras ella aprendía a cocinar con Jerry, de hecho no era solo en la cocina, últimamente Allen y Lenalee pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, "mucho mas que demasiado" según Komui quien trataba de asignarles encargos por separado, pero el par de jóvenes siempre trataban de ayudar al otro y por eso ya había muchas personas en la orden que los consideraban una pareja, según se rumoraba había apuestas organizadas por algún pelirrojo sobre si ya lo serían, o sobre cuando Komui asesinaría a Allen, o si Allen sería un pervertido en secreto debido a las enseñanzas de su maestro, pero solo eran rumores... o algo así.

Al revisar la cocina encontraron bastantes cosas para comer, señal de que no hacía mucho tiempo que la casa estaba vacía, tal vez ahora sería cosa de avisar que ya no había peligro para que la gente volviera a sus casas, pero eso sería después porque la nevada arreciaba todavía mas y la noche estaba llegando, además de que la comida ya estaba lista.

-Lenalee -Allen se puso serio un momento, lo que llamó la atención de Lena.

-Dime Allen.

-Cada día cocinas mas rico- afirmó Allen después de su primer bocado y antes de empezar a desaparecer la comida de la mesa.

-Gracias- Lenalee sonrió, se sonrojó, volteó un poco para disimularlo y agregó en voz baja -es que todo sale mejor con amor- y volvió a reír para ella misma.

-¿Cómo?- dijo él con curiosidad.

-Na..nada- contestó ella nerviosa mientras Allen continuaba con su comida.

Después de un rato...

-Parece que está parando la nieve- dijo Allen volteando hacia las ventanas y luego acercándose a ellas -pero creo que lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí- dijo regresando a su lugar en la mesa después de ver que la nieve había dejado una muy gruesa capa sobre todo lo que había afuera.

-Entonces deberíamos revisar la parte de arriba de la casa, tal vez haya algún lugar para dormir- señaló Lenalee mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras y era alcanzada rápidamente por Allen... -aquí no- dijo al entrar en una habitación... que mas bien era una bodega llena de cajas polvosas... -aquí menos- después de ver que la segunda habitación era un baño... -éste lugar me gusta, pero tampoco- la tercera habitación era una oficina bastante bien arreglada en donde entraron a curiosear un poco.

-¿Este lugar te gusta?.

-Si, así es como debe ser una oficina, ojalá esto lo viera mi hermano- fantaseo ella mientras Allen se reía... los jóvenes se dirigieron a la última puerta y entraron.

-Bueno pues yo dormiré en esa oficina- dijo Allen al ver que en la habitación solo tenía una cama un poco mas grande que lo normal de una individual, pero Lenalee lo tomó de la muñeca y lo regresó a la habitación.

-Allen, ¿en qué habíamos quedado?, ¿no íbamos a ser justos uno con el otro?- Lenalee encaró al chico.

-Sí, pero solo hay una cama y la ultima vez que tuvimos este problema tu dormiste en un sillón- Allen se defendió con tono amable y Lenalee no supo que decir en ese momento -entonces buenas noches Lena- se despidió Allen y salió de la habitación mientras Lenalee no supo que hacer mas que sentarse en la cama y después de unos momentos recostarse sobre las cobijas.

Después de unos minutos que Lenalee estuvo pensando le dio la razón a Allen, incluso ella le había pedido que no la dejara dormir en lugares incómodos, aparte comenzó a sentir bastante frío nuevamente, y hasta ese momento se percató del sonido del viento contra la ventana de la habitación, se asomó y vio que éste era tan fuerte que balanceaba los árboles en la calle.

-¿Puedo pasar Lenalee?- se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta después de un par de golpecitos, de parte de Allen -quisiera buscar algunas cobijas-.

-Adelante Allen- contestó la chica aun junto a la ventana.

Allen entró en la habitación y empezó a buscar en los cajones de un pequeño mueble que estaba en un rincón, mientras Lena se acercó a la cama para jalar las cobijas para acostarse y darse cuenta de que en la cama solo había una cobija, no muy gruesa y no parecía muy cálida que digamos, Allen mientras había encontrado un cobertor visiblemente viejo y un poco rasgado y por supuesto ambas cobijas parecían insuficientes para afrontar el frío que a cada momento se sentía mas y comenzaba a ser insoportable.

-Sabes Allen, creo que solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer para no congelarnos mientras dormimos- dijo Lena después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el inglés, aunque se imaginaba lo que diría la chica.

A Lenalee le fue un poco difícil decirlo, así que lo que hizo fue tomar el cobertor que tenía Allen y extenderlo sobre la cama...

-Pues podemos dormir juntos- se puso un poco roja y se apuro a continuar -es la mejor forma de aguantar el frío, nuestro calor corporal mas el de ambas cobijas tal vez sean suficientes, ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

-Parece ser lo mejor- respondió Allen, sin embargo se cuestionaba si de verdad sería una buena idea compartir una cama con Lena, después de todo últimamente se sentía bastante atraído por la china, mas desde que la había visto dormir y mas aún porque los últimos días se sentía con bastante confianza estando con ella, lo que no era malo... a menos que ese rumor que había escuchado en la orden, el que decía que había aprendido algunas cosas extrañas por culpa de su maestro y que las practicaba con Lenalee (rumor aumentado del original de Lavi) se volviera un poco cierto.

Por su parte Lenalee, aunque ella lo había sugerido, pasaba por algo similar, ella se sabía enamorada del inglés, pero dudaba si esta situación haría que su relación avanzara o la volvería algo incómodo, y también le preocupaba que su hermano se llegara a enterar, no era que desconfiara de Allen, pero si de Lavi y su habilidad para sacarle información al inocente Allen.

Una vez que ambos entraron en la cama se notaba cierta incomodidad por varios motivos como que la cama era pequeña para que ambos trataran de estar en la orilla dándole la espalda al otro, también influía que parecía que ambos tuvieran miedo de tocar al otro o incomodarlo de alguna forma y por supuesto como estaban tratando de separarse no alcanzaban a transmitirle al otro el calor que ambos estaban necesitando para contrarrestar el frío.

-¿Lena?¿estás dormida?- una pregunta tonta que muchos hemos hecho.

-No Allen, ¿qué pasa?.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- preguntó Allen mientras se daba vuelta hacía ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Parece que nos estamos evitando, a pesar de que últimamente nos acompañamos mucho- Allen tuvo el valor de afrontar la situación.

-Tienes razón- ahora ella se dio la vuelta -es una tontería, ¿verdad?- ella le sonrió para acompañar el comentario y él lo hizo después.

Ambos se acercaron un poco mas generando un poco de calor que ambos notaron.

-¿Por qué nos habrá pasado?- preguntó suavemente Allen.

Lenalee analizó un poco la pregunta, lo pensó y aún con algunas dudas se hizo de una idea del por qué, y después de tomar un poco de valor se animó a contestar.

-Creo que sé lo que pasa, al menos de mi parte- Lena hizo una pausa mientras Allen estaba expectante, ella decidió que ése era el momento, no se iba a pasar toda la vida esperando un 'momento mágico' que tal vez no llegaría, además que sabía perfectamente que estaban en una guerra que no daba ninguna garantía de un momento parecido para ellos -creo que es porque me gustas y no sé como portarme contigo en éste momento que estás tan cerca- ella por fin lo dijo y aunque sintió que toda su sangre estaba en su cara disfrutó el momento como ninguno antes.

Allen fue tomado completamente desprevenido, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un poco la boca, Lenalee volteo a mirar alguna señal de correspondencia en su cara, pero al ver la expresión del chico no pudo evitar la sonrisa, una que no pudo detener.

-Ojalá pudieras ver tu cara Allen- dijo ella aun riendo y sacando al chico del trance a la vez que le contagiaba la alegría.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó conteniendo un poco la risa Allen.

-Así es Allen, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Es que ahora que me lo has dicho, creo que me pasa algo muy parecido- confesó el chico desviando un poco la vista por causa de la vergüenza -es bastante raro ya que siempre nos portamos como amigos- él le sonrió a Lena.

-Es cierto... y hace mucho frío- contestó la china y después de saberse correspondidos pareció tonto no romper la distancia, Allen tomó la iniciativa tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pero Lena fue un poco mas allá y lo abrazó, en ése momento ambos respiraron el aroma del otro y eso les hizo perder un poco el control de sus acciones ya que las manos de los dos aprovecharon para explorar el cuerpo del otro mientras Allen besaba las mejillas de la chica acercándose lentamente a los labios hasta alcanzarlos en un beso suave, largo y bastante satisfactorio para ambos, ese beso fue el primero de varios que iban aumentando la intensidad al igual que las caricias, de pronto Lena ya estaba sobre Allen besándolo de la boca al cuello y descendiendo hasta su pecho al tiempo que desabotonaba el abrigo y camisa del chico.

-Eh.. esp... ¡espera Lenalee, creo que no estamos listos!- alcanzó a decir Allen entre jadeos, lo que hizo a la chica detenerse, darse cuenta de sus acciones y sonrojarse en un tiempo récord.

-¡Lo siento!...- dijo ella incorporándose un poco, quedando sentada sobre el vientre del chico, notando en ese momento que las manos de Allen estaban sobre sus piernas, un poco por debajo de su falda -...pero creo que no fui la única que tuvo "calor" de pronto- lo último lo dijo volteando hacia donde estaban las manos del chico y por supuesto que Allen las quitó rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡yo no quería!- trató de disculparse él.

-¡¿De verdad no querías?- contraatacó ella divertida, consciente de la inocencia de Allen.

-Eh, bueno si... ¡no!... tal vez un poco... ¡no!- Allen dudaba que decir mientras Lenalee lo miraba haciendo estrechos los ojos -¡trato de decir que no trataba de aprovecharme de ti!- dijo apresurado el muchacho provocando que ella le sonriera.

Lenalee volvió a su lugar inicial recostada junto a Allen pero ésta vez bastante mas cerca que al principio.

-¿Sabes Allen?, es bueno saber que esos rumores que dicen que eres un pervertido no sean ciertos-.

-¿Tu también los oíste?- preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

-Si, aunque creo que yo sería mas pervertida si te permitiera hacer cosas como las que escuché que hacíamos-.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó él, porque aparte de saber que decían que era un pervertido no sabía que dijeran algo mas.

-Eh.. pues cosas raras..., pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es dormir, tenemos que regresar temprano a la orden- Lenalee rápidamente le dio o trato de darle un giro a la conversación, mientras se acurrucaba cerca del pecho de Allen que le respondía abrazándola, durante ése momento ambos disfrutaron de la calidez del otro.

-Allen... hueles bien..- susurró Lenalee sin recibir respuesta del chico -... y creo que no voy a regresarte la camiseta que me prestaste- terminó ella creyendo que Allen ya estaba dormido.

-Y dicen que yo soy el pervertido- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el inglés antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente ambos exorcistas partieron de regreso a la orden oscura, primero caminando al pueblo vecino avisando que ya no había peligro para que las personas volvieran a sus casas y después en tren hacia Londres, durante el viaje los chicos estuvieron bastante relajados y en varios momentos se portaban como pareja, aunque aún no se acostumbraban a que eso fuera un hecho, y cuando arribaron a la estación:

Lenalee se asomó por la ventana y después se acercó a Allen para darle un beso profundo y tierno.

-Espero que te haya gustado, porque ahora va a ser mas difícil hacerlo- cuando Lenalee terminó de decirlo se dio la vuelta para salir del tren, pero Allen la detuvo de la mano y la regresó hacia él.

-¡Me gusto!, pero es mi turno- y después de decirlo Allen beso a Lena de la misma forma que ella había hecho, pero no se dio cuenta que justo frente a ellos ya estaba el hermano mayor de la chica, quien se había escapado de su oficina con la excusa de recoger a su "¡pequeña hermanita!", y lo único que había visto el chino había sido la maniobra del chico, y claro que luego de eso se desató el infierno para el chico.

-¡Walker!- apenas escuchó el grito de Komui, Allen comenzó a escapar del supervisor mientras Lena trataba de detenerlo.

-¡Por eso te dije que iba a ser mas difícil!- Lenalee le reclamó y eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar Allen porque la distancia ya era bastante.


End file.
